


Burying the Past

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so chance encounter on a backwater world creates an opportunity for a master and his former padawans to pacth up their differences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burying the Past

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Xanatos

Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi, Qui/Obi/Other

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Not really.

Summary: A not so chance encounter on a backwater world creates an  
opportunity for a master and his former padawans to pacth up their differences

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and  
Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their  
accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being  
made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Massive Qui-Gon hugs to Monalee and Sian whose suggestions and insightful  
comment were immeasurable in making this a much better piece, not to  
mention the more basic corrections in grammar and spelling they provided as  
well. I couldn't have done it without them. As always, I can't resist  
making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Feedback is  
treasured in any way, shape or form either onlist or privately at  
kiowkqgj@yahoo.com. Hope you enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was barely an hour of daylight left when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan gathered  
up their datapads and left the negotiating table. Appalled by the  
conditions they found when they had arrived on the backwater world of Etti  
IV, Qui-Gon had been relieved that he had arranged for Anakin to remain  
behind on Coruscant to finish the class term rather then accompany them on  
the mission.

The planet had been embroiled in civil war for many months with a growing  
rebellion struggling to overthrow the tyrannical rule of the Monleti  
Consortium. Etti IV had been colonized two hundred years earlier after the  
occupants of a crashed freighter discovered rich deposits of durelium ore  
during a search for food. Six cycles after their rescue, the first  
expedition of miners had arrived on the planet and by the time ten years  
had passed, Etti IV had morphed from an uninhabited wilderness into a  
thriving group of mining communities.

Mining durelium was very profitable but since very little grew on Etti IV,  
all foodstuffs needed to be brought in from other planets. Because the  
planet was so dependent on interplanetary trade to provide the necessities  
of life, the Consortium decided to use that dependence to their advantage.  
The past two months, the rebels had begun winning more battles against the  
regime's troops and doing significant damage to the instillations they were  
attacking. Realizing that they stood a good chance of losing the war, the  
Monleti Consortium launched the blockade in a last ditch effort to squash  
the rebellion. By cutting off shipments of vital foodstuffs and medicines  
they hoped the people would turn on the rebels but discovered instead that  
their actions had the opposite affect. The people were enraged that their  
own government would willingly sacrifice innocents to stop the rebellion  
and each day more and more people were joining the dissidents.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked down the crowded streets of Etti IV on the way  
to their assigned quarters, trying to steer clear of the masses of people  
congregating around the shop entrances. When they had arrived on planet  
five days ago, Qui-Gon had insisted that the Consortium lift the blockade  
before he would begin the negotiations. Shipments had begun arriving from  
the Republic humanitarian aid organizations the very next day but, since  
supplies were limited, items were being strictly rationed and people stood  
in line for long hours just to get a day's food for their families.

They had walked past the bulk of the people waiting outside one of the  
shops when the voice of a young child caught Qui-Gon's attention. "How  
much longer, mama?" the boy asked the woman holding him. "My belly hurts."

"I know, baby," the woman at the very end of the long line comforted. She  
pressed the child's head down on her shoulder and added softly, "Why dont  
you try to sleep and maybe when you wake up we'll be at the front of the  
line."

"I'll try, mama, but I'm really hungry," the boy replied as he did as he  
was told.

His heart torn by the suffering of the small child, Qui-Gon reached into  
his belt pouch and made his way slowly over to the pair. Using the Force  
to shield his actions from those around them, he held out the two rations  
bars he had taken from the pouch and said, "Hello, little one. Maybe these  
would help to fill your tummy while you wait."

The boy looked at Qui-Gon warily, torn between fear of the tall stranger  
and the rumblings of his hungry stomach. He looked up at his mother and,  
when she nodded, he accepted the bars with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Ser Jedi," the woman said very softly, instinctively aware that  
she did not want to draw attention to them.

"I wish it could be more," Qui-Gon said softly before walking away from  
them and back toward Obi-Wan so that they might continue on towards their  
lodgings. They were passing yet another group of people queued in front of  
another store when a familiar voice called out from a few meters behind them.

"Some things never change, I see. Still a soft touch for pathetic life  
forms and hard luck cases aren't you, Master."

Obi-Wan wheeled around even before the sentence had been fully spoken, his  
hand going instinctively to his lightsaber hilt. "Isnt Etti IV a little  
below your lofty standards, Xanatos?" Years of animosity towards his  
predecessor evident in his voice.

"I see Knighthood has done nothing to dampen your caustic wit, Kenobi," Xan  
retorted as he closed the distance between them. He then ignored the  
younger man and turned back to his former Master. "I'm surprised the  
Council would send its eminent negotiating team to this backwater hellhole."

"All peoples are equally deserving, Xan," Qui-Gon replied as he took in his  
former apprentice's appearance.

The years had been kind to Xan, his affluence most likely at least  
partially responsible, and he looked much younger than his early  
forties. The jet-black hair, long enough to be tied back into a  
substantial tail, was just beginning to show traces of silver at the  
temples. A few laugh lines had formed at the corners of the ice blue eyes  
and a neat beard framed the half-circle scar still adorning Xanatos cheek.

"That may be your opinion, Qui-Gon, but I think the political powers that  
be would consider this place one step less than worthless," Xan  
countered. "There are enough hot spots around in this day and age that I  
would think the Council could find a better venue for your talents and  
Kenobi's.

His surprise at the backhanded compliment very evident, Obi-Wan glared at  
his predecessor. "Is there something that we can do for you, Xanatos?"

Xanatos didnt answer right away, just returned Obi-Wan's glare with a  
malevolent smile.

Qui-Gon stepped between his former padawans and asked, "So what brings you  
to Etti IV, Xan?"

"Just here to protect my business interests," Xan replied. "I'm the owner  
of one of the mining companies."

"Taking advantage of the locals to pad your pockets. Why doesnt that  
surprise me," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Dont speculate about things you know nothing about, Kenobi," Xan  
growled. "Not that I owe you any explanation but the people working in my  
mine get paid a fair wage for a proper day's work. I've been trying to get  
the Consortium to institute fair labor practices in the rest of the mines  
for years."

Qui-Gon tossed Obi-Wan a scolding look before returning his attention his  
failed apprentice. "I'm glad you've begun to see the benefit of treating  
your workers fairly, Xan." He turned back so he was facing the direction  
they had been heading and added, "Well, we should be getting back to the  
hotel. We have some research to do before tomorrow's session."

Xan moved up to his side and replied with a smile, "I'll walk with you  
since were staying at the same place."

Obi-Wan stopped and looked pointedly at Xan. "You're staying at the Regency?"

"Where else would I be staying? It's the only quality lodging in  
town. Well, that and the fact that I own it," Xan said with a smirk. "By  
the way, I had your room upgraded when I arrived this morning. You're now  
in the suite that I reserve for special guests - at no charge, of  
course. The least I could do for the man who raised me to adulthood."

"That isnt necessary, Xan," Qui-Gon began but Xan interrupted him quickly.

"I won't take no for an answer, Master. And none of my employees would  
dare countermand my direct order so unless you want to find another  
hotel" Xan let the sentence drift off and starting walking  
again. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were quick to follow and the three men walked  
in silence, covering the remaining distance to the hotel in less than ten  
minutes.

"Did you recode Master Jinn's and Knight Kenobi's keycards?" Xan asked the  
woman who greeted them as they arrived in the lobby.

"Yes, sir, and their belongings have been transferred to the Premier Suite  
per your instructions," she replied formally.

"Wonderful - and has my directive for late meal been set into motion as  
well?" Xan asked.

"Yes it has. Everything will be delivered to your suite at the appointed  
time," she replied.

Xan nodded and turned. "Qui-Gon, Kenobi, if you'll follow me, I'll show  
you to the private lift for the top floor."

Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wans annoyance as they followed Xan and knew that  
Obi-Wan believed Xan was up to something. Although Xan seemed to have  
given up on his vendetta against Qui-Gon these last few years and had even  
moved Offworld from the underworld to the fringes of legitimate business,  
these deeds would not have been enough for Obi-Wan to trust the man. More  
than anything, Obi-Wan hated being manipulated and Xan was a master  
manipulator.

The lift covered the distance of twenty floors in a matter of seconds and  
they were stepping out into a richly decorated hallway. "This is your  
suite. Mine just is a few meters further down the hallway. Would you both  
join me for late meal in my suite, say at 1900? Nothing too fancy  
considering the situation here, but I've arranged to have my chef make a  
few of your favorites, Master." Their suspicion must have been evident in  
their expressions because Xan quickly amended, "Please? Consider it a  
peace offering. Don't you think almost twenty years is long enough to  
carry on a vendetta?"

Qui-Gon carefully considered Xan's words and tested the Force currents  
around the man to verify his intentions. As he did, he was also aware of  
Obi-Wans upheaval over Xans reappearance. Their years together and the  
depth of their personal relationship made it easy for Qui-Gon to sense  
Obi-Wans concern for him; Obi-Wan alternating between wanting to warn him  
to caution and wanting Qui-Gon to have the opportunity to finally put the  
pain of Xan's betrayal behind him.

After piercing Xan with a steady gaze for a long moment, Qui-Gon replied  
softly, "I will join you for a meal, Xan, and leave it to Obi-Wan to decide  
if he would like to join us as well. Do not make me regret my decision."

"Thank you," Xan replied, his stiff posture and nervousness diminishing  
somewhat at Qui-Gons agreement. Xan disappeared down the hallway to his  
suite as Qui-Gon slid the keycard in the door to theirs.

Obi-Wan blew out a low whistle as they entered their new quarters and they  
began exploring the set of rooms. Unlike the clean but plain room they had  
previously occupied on the third floor, this was a full suite with two  
bedrooms, a sitting room and a large refresher with a shower and a deep  
sunken bathtub. While Obi-Wan checked their belongings, Qui-Gon came back  
into the sitting room and stood staring out the window. Deep in thought, he  
sensed more than heard Obi-Wan move to stand behind him and place his hands  
on Qui-Gons shoulders.

"How about a relaxing massage before we start our research?"

Qui-Gon allowed the strong hands to knead his tight shoulders for a few  
moments before stepping out of reach. "Thank you, love, but I think we  
should work on the research now. I'm not sure how good my concentration  
will be so it may take longer than expected."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Obi-Wan asked, his concern evident in  
both his expression and his tone.

"I'm at a loss as to what to expect. I am bewildered as to why Xan is  
trying to mend fences after all these years and with my own feelings over  
his overture. Until I have more information there really isnt anything  
to talk about," Qui-Gon replied with a slight smile. "Let's wait and see  
what tonight brings."

Obi-Wan respected Qui-Gon's polite request for privacy and walked over to  
the computer terminal, logged in and started on the research. Qui-Gon  
remained at the window, searching his heart for some clue as to how to  
proceed, knowing Obi-Wan would wait patiently for him to join him whenever  
Qui-Gon was ready.

* * *

As he waited for 1900 hours to arrive, Xan paced the length of his suite's  
common room, mentally cataloguing his master's current appearance. Qui-Gon  
had aged in the several years since Xan had seen him last but he supposed  
that most of that aging had occurred as a result of the injuries Qui-Gon  
had received on Naboo. A slight shudder passed through him at that thought  
and Xanatos pushed it away ruthlessly. He had been horrified when his  
contacts had brought him the details of Qui-Gons near death at the hands  
of the Sith on the pastoral world of Naboo a little over a year  
ago. Although for more years than he cared to remember Xan had wanted  
nothing more fervently than his former master's death, in his heart he had  
considered Qui-Gon to be invincible. Hearing that someone had almost  
succeeded in ending Qui-Gons life when Xans own desire to harm him had  
finally faded away had filled Xan with an uncharacteristic sense of  
melancholy.

Xan had realized that the embers fueling his hatred for the man had finally  
been extinguished when he had come across Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quite  
unexpectedly four years ago on Rhen Var. Hiding his presence in the Force,  
he had watched the interactions between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and found that  
his feelings, at least for his successor, had changed from outright hatred  
to become something more akin to jealousy. He had envied the easy  
camaraderie between the two men, the obvious trust, respect and caring that  
colored every word and action.

During one candid moment, Qui-Gon had placed his hand comfortingly on  
Obi-Wan's arm.

The love evident in the padawan's bright smile as he looked up at his  
Master and the look Qui-Gon gave him in return had shocked Xan, filling him  
with a new resentment and making him begrudge his successor that tender  
regard. In the ensuing years, that memory had crept into Xan's mind at the  
most inopportune moments. He had loved Qui-Gon like that once and had  
known Qui-Gon had loved him as well, but he had allowed his arrogance and  
avarice to consume him. When forced to choose, he had chosen power and had  
destroyed that love in the blink of an eye.

Unwilling to take responsibility for the choices he had made at the time,  
Xan had blamed his Master for everything and hatred had joined arrogance  
and avarice, blackening his heart even further. Revenge had become as  
important to him as money and he had spent too many years creating  
opportunities to exact retribution. Now he was thankful that all those  
attempts had failed, not to mention Qui-Gon having survived Naboo, so that  
he had the opportunity to set things right.

A knock on the door pulled Xan from his introspection. Opening it, he  
waved in the waiter bringing the meal he had ordered. The dark wood table  
was covered with a fine linen cloth and three formal place settings. The  
heated dishes were placed in the center, along with a teapot of Qui-Gon's  
favorite blend, and a bottle of vintage Telosian wine was set beside Xan's  
plate.

Xan dismissed the waiters offer to remain and serve his guests, not  
wanting to have anyone else present during the reunion meal.

* * *

They managed to get the majority of their research done by 1900 despite  
Qui-Gon's concern that he would have difficulty concentrating. As he  
closed down the computer, Obi-Wan decided he needed to offer one more  
time. "Are you sure you wouldnt prefer that I remain behind, Master? It  
would allow you and Xan the opportunity to speak more freely."

Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan's bearded cheek in his palm. "I have no secrets  
from you, love, and I would like you beside me unless it would make you too  
uncomfortable."

"By your side is the only place I want to be, my Master," Obi-Wan insisted  
gently.

"Forever and always, my Knight," Qui-Gon replied as he rose from his  
seat. "Now let's go meet Xan. Hedonist that he is, at least we can be  
sure that no matter how meager the available stores, his chef will have  
created a good meal."

They left their suite and walked the short distance to Xan's door.

Qui-Gon's soft knock was answered almost instantly. "Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan,  
please come in." Xanatos led them to the table, stood behind the chair at  
the head of the table and motioned Qui-Gon to the seat at his right and  
Obi-Wan to the one at his left. "We should eat while everything is still  
hot." Pouring them each a glass of wine before he took his own seat, he  
then offered, "Please help yourselves. I dismissed the waiter so that we  
could have a candid discussion."

Despite Xans pronouncement, the first part of the meal passed mostly in  
silence, with only polite words accompanying the sounds of passing dishes  
and pouring tea. When their plates were finally almost empty, Qui-Gon  
began the conversation they had been avoiding all evening.

"Xan, the last time we met you were trying to drown us in a water  
cistern. What has precipitated this sudden change of heart?"

"Always direct and to the point, Master," Xan said with a smile. He looked  
between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for a moment then locked his gaze with his  
former master's. "I've grown up? I'm rethinking my life? I've decided I  
no longer want to waste energy on hatred and revenge? I miss you? All of  
the above? Take your pick of one or all, Master, because honestly I don't  
think I know exactly what caused it anymore."

"Why now?" Qui-Gon asked, not taking his gaze from Xan's face either.

"It's not that sudden, really," Xan admitted. "I came to realize that I no  
longer hated you quite some time ago. I just didn't have the courage to  
act on it until now."

"Your being on Etti IV at this time is no coincidence," Obi-Wan said  
confidently.

With a surprisingly frank and open expression, Xan nodded. "My contacts  
have been keeping tabs on your activities for a number of years so, when I  
found out that you were here, I arranged to fly the supply ship for the  
miners out here myself. I wanted the opportunity to speak with you in a  
setting where I could feel secure."

"To what end, Xan?" Qui-Gon asked softly. "It's not like we can turn back  
time and undo the things that happened between us."

Xans jaw clenched as he looked at his former Master, seeming as if he was  
struggling to find the words to explain something he didn't fully  
understand. "No, but I was hoping we could find a way to put it behind us  
and maybe even make an attempt at friendship." His voice broke slightly on  
the last word and he picked up his half full wine glass, emptying the  
contents in one long swallow.

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon's expression hardened a bit, the line between  
his brows that spoke of hidden unease deepening substantially. Finally,  
after a long moment of silence, he spoke. "Neither of us is the same man  
we were all those years ago, Xanatos. The choices we made changed us, some  
for the worse and some for the better," he affirmed a bit sternly, though a  
loving smile was directed at Obi-Wan with the last phrase.

"Dont you think I know that?" Xan barked and Obi-Wan studied the other man  
intently, wondering at the reason for the collapse of Xans carefully  
crafted control. After a moment, Xan took a deep breath and continued more  
sedately, "We cared for each other deeply at one time. Are you saying that  
not an ember of those feelings remains within your heart, Master?"

This time Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon struggled for control, sensing that  
Xan's carefully spoken words were fighting to seep into a part of his  
Masters heart that Qui-Gon had closed off long ago. Qui-Gons gaze  
shifted from Xanatos to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan could sense the turmoil within  
his Masters soul, the dismay that any decision that favored reconciling  
with Xan would cause pain for Obi-Wan.

"No, I'm not saying that," he finally admitted as he rose from his  
seat. "Though I'm not certain that anything other than renewed pain and  
heartache can come from unearthing those embers." He reached out a hand  
tentatively to Xan but allowed it to drop back to his side without making  
contact. "I need time to contemplate all of this. Thank you for a  
delicious meal, Xan."

Obi-Wan rose from his seat across the table, glaring at Xan for a long  
moment before he said, "Thanks for the hospitality, Xanatos." Without  
waiting for a reply, he followed Qui-Gon to the door.

As Qui-Gon opened the door, Xan rose from his seat and he rushed over to  
them. "Thank you for joining me. Hopefully, this won't be the only time  
we spend together while you're on Etti IV." Qui-Gon gave a slight nod of  
acknowledgement and then Obi-Wan followed him into the hallway.

When the door closed behind him, Xan walked back over to the table, picked  
up his empty wine glass and flung the crystal against the opposite  
wall. "That could have gone better," he mumbled as he grabbed the open  
wine bottle and headed for the sofa. He took a long swig and continued  
muttering. "Well, what did I expect? That he would open his arms and  
welcome me back into his life like a long lost child, or better yet a long  
lost lover? I'm such an idiot. And this is pointless." He took another  
long swallow and then slammed the bottle onto the small table beside  
him. "I betrayed everything he believes in and dedicated almost twenty  
fucking years of my life to making he and Kenobi miserable. Why should he  
ever forgive me?" He picked up the bottle again after a moment, draining  
it in one long swallow before collapsing over the length of the couch in  
despair. "I'll be lucky if he doesn't manage to call in a few favors and  
have me thrown in jail on some old charge." Xan  
closed his eyes in misery and lay sprawled on the sofa for untold hours  
until he finally fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

When the door slid closed behind them, Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon in  
concern. "Are you all right, beloved?"

Qui-Gon reached up and ran the back of his fingers down the side of  
Obi-Wan's face. "I'm fine, just a bit taken back by Xan's declaration."

Leaning into the caress, Obi-Wan said reluctantly, "As much as I hate to  
admit it, I could sense no malice or duplicity from Xanatos."

"I'm glad to hear that," Qui-Gon replied. "I find that I still doubt my  
own judgment where Xan is concerned."

Matching Qui-Gon's gesture and placing his fingers against his lover's  
cheek, Obi-Wan remarked, "I still wonder about his motives, though."

"As I do," Qui-Gon admitted with a sigh. "Would you mind finishing our  
research alone? I would like to spend some time meditating before we retire."

"Certainly, love," Obi-Wan replied. He leaned in for a gentle kiss, before  
heading to the computer terminal to give Qui-Gon the privacy he knew his  
lover needed.

Before commencing his research, Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon settled onto his  
knees in the sitting room, facing the floor length windows overlooking the  
city. He could feel the turmoil in his master's mind and Qui-Gon's belief  
that he would be of no use to tomorrow's negotiations if he couldn't get a  
handle on his emotions. Obi-Wan felt the warmth of Qui-Gon's loving glance  
and the wave of love that swept over their bond before Qui-Gon's eyes  
closed and he slipped into his meditative trance.

As he turned his attention the computer, Obi-Wan found his concentration  
waning and his gaze repeatedly returning to Qui-Gon. To all outward  
appearances, Qui-Gon was the epitome of Jedi serenity but Obi-Wan could  
feel his unease seeping over their bond. Growing concern made it  
difficult for Obi-Wan to focus and it took him much longer to finish than  
he expected. Finally, however, he managed to complete the remaining  
research and, after shutting down the computer terminal, Obi-Wan moved into  
the kitchen to brew a pot of tea. After letting it steep, he set the pot  
on the warmer and headed into the sitting room, dropping onto the sofa. He  
closed his eyes and entered into his own state of light meditation as he  
waited for Qui-Gon to complete his.

An hour had passed before the bond coming back to its normal level alerted  
Obi-Wan that his Master was finally surfacing from his meditation. He  
watched the older man rise slowly from his knees and cross the few steps to  
come to sit beside him.

"I made some tea, Master. Would you like a cup?" he asked as he studied  
the beloved face.

"That would be a kindness," Qui-Gon replied. As Obi-Wan rose and headed  
into the small kitchen, he added, "Research done?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied upon his return. He pressed one of the mugs into  
Qui-Gon's hands and placed his on the table, then moved his hands to his  
Master's shoulders. As he kneaded the tight muscles he offered, "How about  
that massage now, to relax you a bit?"

"No, thank you, love," Qui-Gon replied covering one of the hands on his  
shoulders with his own. "What I would really like is to drink my tea and  
then climb into that decadent bed and make slow gentle love to my  
mate. Unless you have some objection?"

After pressing a kiss to the top of the silvered head, Obi-Wan teased, "Are  
you done with your tea yet?" before picking up his mug and moving to sit  
alongside his former Master.

"Anticipation only adds to the experience, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied,  
his eyes sparkling with love and amusement.

They drank their tea in a comfortable silence and when they had finished,  
they turned off the lights and headed into the bedroom. Each man took a  
few minutes in the refresher before stripping and slipping under the  
covers. Qui-Gon was already settled comfortably on the luxurious mattress  
and Obi-Wan slid into his embrace as soon as his leggings and linens hit  
the floor.

No words were exchanged as Obi-Wan covered Qui-Gon's lips with his own and  
began a series of kisses that progressed from gentle and exploring to deep  
and demanding as the minutes passed. Hands joined lips in the exploration  
after a few minutes, stroking and caressing smooth skin until kisses and  
caresses were no longer enough. Ending the kiss, Obi-Wan rolled onto his  
side and snuggled back until his backside was pressing suggestively against  
Qui-Gon's hip.

It only took a moment for Qui-Gon to take the hint, grabbing the lube  
Obi-Wan had so thoughtfully dropped on the bedside table. He spent minimal  
time preparing them before pressing forward to sheath himself within  
Obi-Wan's body in one long stroke. Qui-Gon's movements were unhurried and  
deliberate, slow thrusts into Obi-Wan's heat until he was fully buried,  
then long slow pulls back out at the same pace. When his hand drifted over  
to grasp Obi-Wan's penis, he stroked it in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

The bond between them began to resonate with the physical sensations,  
feeding them back and forth along with the love that swelled in their  
hearts and souls. Obi-Wan's surroundings faded away until there was only  
the two of them, the love and pleasure they shared coloring the very  
tendrils of the Force surrounding them.

At some point, need overtook planning and the pace increased, faster and  
harder strokes driving them both simultaneously to the apex of  
ecstasy. Gasped endearments were the only additional sounds as they fell  
over the edge, first Qui-Gon and then Obi-Wan, their releases pulsing from  
them in time with their staccato heartbeats.

Neither man was willing to give up this level of connection even after they  
were spent, so Obi-Wan snuggled in when Qui-Gon wrapped his arms tighter  
around him, pulling him closer and leaving his lover's softening penis  
embedded in him. "Love you, my Obi-Wan, forever and always," was whispered  
fervently against Obi-Wan's skin.

"As I love you, my Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied. Even as he wondered at the  
vehemence of Qui-Gon's declaration, Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's breathing slow  
as his master drifted off to sleep behind him. Sleep did not come as  
easily for Obi-Wan, the events of the evening and Qui-Gon's reaction to  
them replaying over and over in his mind.

* * *

The next two days allowed neither Jedi much time to contemplate the  
situation with Xanatos. The negotiations had reached a stalemate and they  
spent uncountable hours with one party or another, trying to convince them  
that compromise would be in the best interest of all concerned. They  
grabbed sporadic meals when time permitted and dropped into bed both nights  
too exhausted to even cuddle. Qui-Gon seemed particularly worn out by the  
process and Obi-Wan wondered how much of that was the result of his tension  
over his failed padawan's sudden return.

Finally, on the third day, Qui-Gon managed to get the factions to agree on  
a few major points and they returned to their suite feeling like there was  
some hope that a pact could be reached. They had shared a pleasant meal in  
their rooms, meditated together and were finally relaxing on the sofa  
together sharing tea.

The tenor of Qui-Gon's thoughts during their joint meditation had shifted  
to Xanatos on more than one occasion so Obi-Wan decided it was time to try  
to push his Master into conversation. "Will you talk to me, love?"

Qui-Gon didn't even try to feign misunderstanding, just sighed heavily and  
clasped one of Obi-Wan's hands in his own. "I'm not sure I can put it into  
words but I'll do my best. But I have to say something first. Know that I  
love you, with every fiber of my being, and no one could ever usurp the  
place that you hold in my heart and soul."

Obi-Wan brought the hand holding his to his lips and kissed it gently. "I  
know that, beloved, but I also know that your heart is big enough to love a  
number of other people besides me. Anakin, Yoda, Tahl, Mace and even Xan  
hold parts of your heart as well. And even though you don't love them the  
same way you love me, that love is still true and valid. I am honored that  
you love me enough to worry about my feelings but you shouldn't feel that  
you must disregard your love for anyone else because we are committed to  
one another."

"During the past three days, I've spent a great deal of time thinking about  
the time before Xanatos and I went to Telos," Qui-Gon explained with a hint  
of trepidation. "During the last two years of his apprenticeship, Xan was  
relentlessly pursuing a more intimate relationship between us. Although I  
felt the attraction growing between us as well, I wanted to wait until he  
was knighted so that there was no chance we would compromise his  
training." A wave of love was sent to Obi-Wan over the bond before Qui-Gon  
took a deep breath and continued, "I find myself wondering how differently  
things would have turned out if Xan and I had deepened our  
relationship. If he could have sensed for himself that my feelings for him  
were heartfelt and true, would it have been enough to keep him grounded in  
the Light?"

Obi-Wan tightened his grasp on the hand twined with his and reassured, "I  
know from first hand experience, how caring and gentle you are even when  
you're declining an offered intimacy."

"I tried to be," Qui-Gon said, "but I don't think I was all that  
successful. And although I tried to be discreet, I had some casual  
interludes during that time that may have added to Xan's feelings of  
bitterness and insecurity where I was concerned." He took a sip of his now  
cool tea and then added wistfully, "Sometimes, I wish I could go back in  
time and give us one night of intimacy, one night of loving memories that  
could have helped sustain Xan as he faced his personal 'test of the cave'  
on Telos."

Obi-Wan gently chided, "A very wise man often reminded me of the futility  
of worrying about things that cannot be changed. All a person can do is  
learn from their missteps and move forward."

"How did you get so wise, my Knight?"

"Hours and hours of repetitive lessons by a very patient and persistent  
teacher," Obi-Wan replied as he rose from the sofa and extended a  
hand. "Now, let's get some rest. Morning and tomorrow's whining, I mean  
negotiating, session will be here before we know it." As he pulled Qui-Gon  
to his feet and headed them towards the bedroom, he vowed to do whatever it  
took to make sure his Master got a reprieve from his worries and a full  
night's sleep.

* * *

The situation on Etti IV improved as each day passed and more supply ships  
were able to unload their products. As the fate of their peoples improved,  
so did the disposition of the negotiators and things began to move  
forward. Enough progress was finally made during the negotiations that the  
Jedi could split up to iron out details with two different mining  
factions. On this day, Obi-Wan had the easier part of this assignment and  
ended up arriving back at their quarters to find them empty and a message  
on the computer terminal telling him Qui-Gon would be a couple of  
hours. After he hung his cloak on the hook by the door, he decided to use  
this time to have a private conversation with his predecessor and headed  
out the door and down the hallway.

Obi-Wan knocked on the door and was surprised that it opened almost  
immediately as he heard Xan's voice call out somewhat absently,  
"Come." Xan's shock was apparent when he lifted his head to get a glimpse  
of his visitor. "Kenobi, to what do I owe this honor?"

Obi-Wan crossed the room to stand in front of Xan and said, "I thought it  
was time for you and I to have a talk, Xanatos."

"I can't imagine that we would have anything in common to talk about,  
Kenobi," Xan responded a bit sarcastically.

"I beg to differ, Xan," Obi-Wan argued in a similar tone. "We have the  
most important thing in common, Qui-Gon."

"My relationship with our former Master has nothing to do with you,  
Kenobi," Xan rebuked.

"If you really believe that, than you're much less intelligent than I gave  
you credit for," Obi-Wan snapped. "So you can either sit down and have a  
civil conversation with me, or you can kiss any possibility of rekindling  
your relationship with Qui-Gon goodbye."

Grudgingly, Xan rose from his seat, grabbed two bottles of Corellian ale,  
handed one to Obi-Wan then walked over to the common room and collapsed  
into his conforming chair. "Enlighten me, please."

Taking a sip from his bottle of ale, Obi-Wan made his way slowly to the  
opposite chair and sat down. He stared at his counterpart for a long  
moment before asking pointedly, "Do you love, Qui-Gon?"

"Not one to mince words, hey Kenobi. Just like our Master," Xan said  
before taking a long drink of his ale and staring at the half empty bottle  
for a long moment. "Why the fuck should you care what my feelings are as  
long as I'm not trying to do him in?" he countered at last.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, struggling to recover the calm that had morphed  
into the desire to pummel with Xan's disdainful tone. "Because I do love  
him and I don't like seeing him hurt or upset."

"So are you here to gloat, Kenobi?" Xan growled. "To flaunt in my face the  
fact that Qui-Gon has given you a part of himself that he didn't deem me  
worthy of."

"You're an ass, Xanatos," Obi-Wan rebuked, no longer able to fully hide the  
anger building inside him. "Sometimes I wonder how Qui-Gon can still care  
about you at all."

That comment seemed to stop Xan's planned retort. "What did you say?" he  
asked incredulously.

"Even though you're an arrogant, self-serving bastard, he cares about you  
and still partially blames himself for the path you chose, no matter how  
often I remind him that every person is fully responsible for their own  
choices," Obi-Wan replied harshly.

Xan sat in silence for a long moment, undoubtedly considering the import of  
that statement before finally asking, "Why are you here, Kenobi?"

"To protect the man I love, from himself if necessary," Obi-Wan replied  
softly. "I can feel how badly he wants to repair your relationship, to  
show you that you were never unloved or uncared for, no matter what you  
thought at the time. My only goal is to make sure that you don't hurt him  
again in the process."

It seemed to take long seconds for the full implication of Obi-Wan's words  
to become clear. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Xan asked in  
disbelief.

After sending a brief prayer to his Master and the Force for forgiveness if  
he was overstepping the boundaries of their partnership, Obi-Wan took a  
deep breath. "Qui-Gon regrets that the two of you were not able to share  
the closeness you desired before you broke from the Jedi," he explained,  
choosing his words very carefully. "I think he would like to find a way to  
rectify that deficiency, but would never consider doing so unless I  
consented to it."

Bewilderment and confusion appeared to be warring for supremacy within him  
and Xan began pacing rapidly around the room in an attempt to calm  
down. Finally, he came to a stop directly in front of Obi-Wan, looked at  
him questioningly and reiterated, "Let me get this straight. You're saying  
that you'd have no issue if Qui-Gon decided he wanted to have sex with  
me." When Obi-Wan nodded, Xan's gaze narrowed as he asked, "After  
everything I've done to you over the years, you'd do something like this  
for me?"

"I'm doing this for Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan insisted, somewhat  
belligerently. "Any benefit you'd receive would be incidental." He locked  
his gaze with the ice blue eyes looking down at him and asked again, "Do  
you love, Qui-Gon?"

Xan bristled at the repeated question, and, no doubt, at the idea of  
sharing his inner most feelings with the man who had for years been his  
mortal enemy. But Obi-Wan knew Xan was smart enough to know that this  
would go no further until he answered the query. "Yes, I always have."

"The final decision about what, if anything, transpires between you will  
belong to the two of you, but I'll speak to Qui-Gon and sanction any  
activities he wishes to initiate with you under two conditions," Obi-Wan  
said firmly. "First, any sexual activities between you take place in your  
suite. Second, I will be in another room of the same suite, focusing on  
Qui-Gon through our bond. At the first sign of malicious intent on your  
part, you'll be on your ass on the floor with my saber at your throat  
before you can even take another breath."

"Who would've thought that the perfect padawan has a voyeur fetish."

Disregarding that the expression on Xan's face seemed more shock than  
cruelty, Obi-Wan slammed his empty ale bottle on the table beside him and  
rose from the chair, sneering. "I'm not even going to deem that comment  
worthy of an answer. Think about what I've said, Xanatos. One word from  
me and you'll be lucky to get a polite hello from Qui-Gon if he passes you  
in the hallway. The choice is yours. But this will most likely be your  
only such opportunity so just make sure you make the right one."

Before Xan had time to further react, Obi-Wan stalked from the room,  
leaving his shocked predecessor alone to contemplate his offer.

* * *

Obi-Wan was sprawled on the sofa reading from a datapad when Qui-Gon  
returned to their suite. "Afternoon, love," Qui-Gon said as he pulled back  
from his gentle kiss of greeting. "I sensed some rather odd emotions  
seeping across the bond earlier. Is everything all right?"

Shifting into a sitting position, Obi-Wan patted the seat beside him and  
took a deep breath. "I apologize in advance if I've encroached into places  
I shouldnt have delved, but I paid a visit to Xanatos."

"I see," Qui-Gon replied, a raised eyebrow the only sign of increased  
emotion he allowed to show on his face.

"I have been thinking a lot about our conversation the other night,"  
Obi-Wan explained. When Qui-Gon started to speak, he stopped him with a  
finger to his lips. "Please, let me finish. I can feel the turmoil that  
has risen in your heart since Xanatos' admission the other night. You  
can't go back in time to change things, but maybe there is something you  
can do in this place and time that will allow you to finally release the  
pain of your past. I wouldn't be much of a bondmate if I stood in the way  
of that closure."

"But what you're suggesting" Qui-Gon allowed the sentence to trail off  
unfinished. Although Obi-Wan had not said it in words, he had sensed the  
tenor of his lover's thoughts and knew full well what he was suggesting.

"Yes, I'm suggesting that you share your one night with him," Obi-Wan  
confirmed. "That the two of you explore the nuances of what could have  
been and hopefully come away with the closure that Xan's betrayal  
thwarted." He grasped one large hand between his and added soothingly, "I  
am confident in your love for me. I know that even if you share a night of  
passion with Xan, I am the only person that you truly hold in the essence  
of your heart and soul."

Qui-Gon looked intently at Obi-Wan for a long moment, the depth of the love  
he was feeling for the man before him clearly evident in his eyes. Finally  
he kissed the back of the hand holding his and spoke. "Forever and  
always." After a moment, the intensity of his ardor returned to its more  
customary level and he continued, "I understand your feelings on this but  
that still does not explain why you felt you needed to speak to Xanatos."

"I wanted to be sure there were no sinister motives lingering behind his  
overture," Obi-Wan explained. "Also, I wanted him to be fully apprised of  
my stance on the situation."

A small smile formed on Qui-Gon's lips. "You threatened him," he said,  
without an ounce of question in his tone.

"Threaten is such a strong word," Obi-Wan replied, trying to appear  
nonchalant. "I just informed him of my conditions and advised that he  
would be looking up at the business end of my lightsaber if he caused you  
pain."

"No, that wouldnt have been threatening at all," Qui-Gon chuckled before  
leaning over for another kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "I dont  
deserve you."

"You deserve so much more," Obi-Wan replied. "Now, let's head down to the  
restaurant for late meal. I'm famished."

They made their way down to the dining area and were quickly seated in the  
densely occupied room. A waiter appeared at their side almost immediately,  
with a bottle of Qui-Gon's favorite Alderaanian wine in hand and two  
glasses. "Compliments of the management," he said as he uncorked the  
bottle then poured a small amount into one of the glasses and handed it to  
Qui-Gon, waiting silently for the vintage to be approved. At Qui-Gons  
small nod, the waiter filled both glasses, handed menus to each man and  
rattled off the list of house specialties.

By the time the waiter came back with water glasses and a basket of crusty  
bread, both men had decided what they wanted and placed their order. As  
they waited and even after they began their meal, they talked about the  
day's negotiations, comparing details of the separate talks they had each  
overseen and discussing options for tomorrow's talks. With the situation  
on Etti IV finally improving, it was a pleasant way to spend an evening.

Between the reduction of stress and the wine each of them had imbibed, the  
two Jedi were relaxed by the time they rode the lift back up to their  
suite. They had taken only two steps down the hallway when Xanatos  
approached them from the direction of his suite.

"I hope you both found your meal enjoyable."

"The food was savory and the wine you provided was an excellent vintage,  
Xan," Qui-Gon replied. "It was very satisfying. Thank you."

Xan cleared his throat and said, "Qui-Gon, if you dont have anything  
pressing" The sentence faded off and he tried again. "I was hoping you  
might have some time free" Again he stopped, seemingly finding it  
difficult to get the words out. As if annoyed with his uncharacteristic  
nervousness, he drew himself up to his full height and said, "There are  
some things I would like to discuss with you, if you are free."

"I have nothing pressing that needs to be attended to at this moment, Xan,"  
Qui-Gon replied as he opened the door to their suite. "Would you like to  
come in?"

Xan followed without replying and was standing uncomfortably in the center  
of the sitting room when the door slid closed behind them. Obi-Wan  
continued on to the table by the sofa and picked up his datapad before  
turning. "I'll retire to the bedroom to allow you two some privacy." He  
tossed a glare at Xanatos and added, "I'll be less than a thought away if  
you need me, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan and, when the younger man had disappeared into  
the bedroom, he settled onto the sofa and motioned to Xan. "Have a  
seat. I have a feeling this may take a while."

Dropping alongside Qui-Gon, Xans confusion and misgivings were evident on  
his face. Finally he managed to speak. "Kenobi and I had a long talk this  
afternoon. He brought up some possibilities that I am finding extremely  
compelling."

"Yes, Obi-Wan did mention that he paid you a visit earlier," Qui-Gon  
responded. "Though he only alluded to the exact content of your  
conversation."

Xan glanced over at the closed door to the bedroom and then back at  
Qui-Gon, his fingers grasping at the edges of his tunic in a gesture of  
nerves and frustration that Qui-Gon easily recognized. Abruptly, he lifted  
his eyes to meet Qui-Gons gaze and blurted out, "We could dance around  
this for hours so I'm just going to say it. Kenobi said that you still  
care about me. Is that true, Master?"

"I have always cared for you, Xan, and will care for you even when I have  
become one with the Force. We shared over ten years of each other's lives  
while I watched you grow from an inquisitive and mischievous young boy into  
a determined and sometimes reckless young man."

"You forgot sullen and moody teenager, Master," Xanatos said with a  
self-deprecating smile that Qui-Gon knew well.

"There was that too," Qui-Gon retorted, "but time seems to weaken the hold  
on the memories of the difficult times while bolstering the good ones."

"There are many difficult and painful memories between us, my Master," Xan  
said softly. "The majority of them were the result of my own stupidity. I  
came to believe in my own infallibility and was too caught up in my own  
petulance to see the validity of your concerns. Crions temptation of  
wealth and power simply fueled my dissatisfaction with a Jedi's austere  
life. Ultimately, I allowed him to manipulate me into doing his bidding."

"As Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace and a multitude of others have reminded me over the  
years, you made your own choices, Xan, but that doesnt absolve me of my  
responsibilities to you," Qui-Gon consoled. "I should have seen your  
doubts and addressed them, found a way to help you dispel them, instead of  
offering you platitudes on serenity and patience and Force knows what else."

"I was a stubborn, arrogant brat in those days, and you would have been  
very hard pressed to get me to look at things differently," Xan protested.

"But I should have found a way, though spending time apportioning the blame  
for those decisions of years ago serves no purpose now, Qui-Gon  
professed. We need to get past the hurts and move forward."

"So how do we bury the pain of the past, my Master?" Xan asked softly.

"By forgiving one another the hurts and betrayals and concentrating on the  
positive aspects of our years together," Qui-Gon stated. "We were friends  
once, my padawan, and it would bring me great joy if we could becomes  
friends once again."

"I would be honored to be considered a friend to you, Qui-Gon," Xan  
replied. "But I once wanted to be much more than your friend. During our  
earlier conversation, Kenobi implied that you might want that as well but  
would only take that step with his consent."

"That is correct, Xan, but before this discussion goes any further there is  
something you must understand," Qui-Gon insisted. "Obi-Wan and I took  
life-vows shortly after the events of Naboo. Although he is willing to  
allow me to share a night with you and I would enter into that night  
focused only on the activities between us, he holds a portion of my heart  
that could never be shared with anyone else. I must be certain that you  
realize this. I would not want our night together to create more pain than  
it dissipates."

"I saw you with him about four years ago on Rhen Var," Xan admitted. "I  
watched the two of you interacting as I kept my presence cloaked and I was  
so jealous of him at the time, that he had the love you had not seen fit to  
share with me."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment trying to remember that particular  
time. "Obi-Wan and I had nothing between us at that time that you and I  
did not share during your apprenticeship. Im certain we were still almost  
a year from becoming lovers at that time."

"You were so comfortable with one another, trust and caring evident in your  
every motion, Xan explained. As I contemplated what I had seen, I came  
to realize that you and Obi-Wan were not lovers and that also made me  
realize how much my obsession with having you as my lover had cost  
me. Unable to accept your decision, I saw every instance of similar words  
and gestures only as condescending lip service to try to appease me."

"There was so much hurt and misunderstanding between us during those last  
years," Qui-Gon noted. "How I wish things had been different but, as I  
said, we can only move forward. Tell me what you want, Xan. Would sharing  
one night of intimacy help to ease the pain and emptiness inside  
you? Would being able to experience my feelings for you first hand heal  
the wounds, or simply inflame them by giving you a tangible reminder of  
what can never be?"

With a remembered intentness, Xanatos reached up with one hand and trailed  
his fingertips over Qui-Gon's beard. "So many of my actions since I left  
the order have been colored by my mistaken sense of rejection. I wont lie  
to you, Master, and say I dont wish that there were a possibility of more  
between us. But I understand that such a future cannot be and I still want  
the chance to spend a night with you, to create a memory of our own that I  
can hold in my heart."

"Then we shall have our night, Xan, one night where we can explore all the  
things we shunned during our time together," Qui-Gon said as his hand moved  
to mirror Xan's. "Force willing, our intimacy will heal the rift between  
us and mend the wounds in our hearts and minds."

"Tonight?" Xan asked nervously.

"Afraid I'll change my mind?" Qui-Gon retorted with gentle amusement.

"Just afraid that if we wait, duty will call you away and I'll have to wait  
who knows how long before another opportunity presents itself," Xan replied.

"That is more likely than ever these days," Qui-Gon agreed as he got to his  
feet. "I need to speak with Obi-Wan first. You can wait in the second  
bedroom if you'd like."

"I'll wait for you in my quarters. I wouldnt want to violate one of  
Kenobi's rules before we even begin."

"Rules?" Qui-Gon asked, glancing between the bedroom door and Xan as he  
rose and crossed over to the adjoining door between their suites.

"I'll let him fill you in," Xan remarked with a smile as he turned the lock  
on this side of the door. "Join me when you're ready," he added before  
disappearing through the door and closing it behind him.

Unable to fully hide his amusement, Qui-Gon gave a last look at the  
adjoining door and then opened the door to their bedroom and stepped inside  
to find Obi-Wan. "Rules, Obi-Wan?"

"More conditions than rules, Master," Obi-wan replied, his eyes glittering  
with his own humor. "It's to be in his suite and I must have access to the  
rooms at all times."

"And Xan agreed to that?" Qui-Gon asked, nonplussed.

"Eventually, after accusing me of being a voyeur," Obi-Wan chuckled.

Surprisingly, Qui-Gon found the idea of Obi-Wan watching them highly  
arousing but didnt think either of the younger men would agree. So he  
quickly buried the thought as he closed the distance and tilted his lover's  
face so he could look into his eyes. "Are you certain that you can cope  
with this, Obi-Wan?"

"I cant say that I trust Xanatos fully or that I wont feel twinges of  
jealousy while you are with him, but you need the closure and I need to do  
this for you," Obi-Wan declared resolutely. "I will use the time you are  
with him to meditate. That way I can stay attuned to you without  
infringing too much on your intimacy."

Pulling Obi-Wan into his arms, Qui-Gon kissed him deeply and then said  
softly, "I love you, my own, with all that I am and all that I will ever  
be. Thank you for loving me so much that you can accept this."

After a passionate kiss of his own, Obi-Wan replied mischievously, "Just  
dont expend all of your energy. I'll expect you to remind me tomorrow  
night, in great detail, just how much you love me."

"I'll look forward to it," Qui-Gon assured. "Xan has opened the door  
connecting the suites so you can feel more secure." Another gentle kiss  
and he pulled away. "I will see you in the morning, love."

As Qui-Gon left their bedroom and headed through the connecting door to  
Xan's suite, he could feel Obi-Wan's sudden hesitation as he followed, his  
earlier certainty faltering a bit when Qui-Gon moved to Xanatos' side. But  
then Obi-Wan toed off his boots as the two made their way into Xan's  
bedroom and Qui-Gon could sense when Obi-Wan sunk down to his knees in a  
comfortable meditation posed, anchoring a portion of his mind to monitor  
their bond before closing his eyes and settling in for a long night.

Qui-Gon could also feel Xan's nervousness as they walked slowly to the  
bed. His own normal confidence had faded as well with the sudden  
awkwardness of the situation. Attempting to smooth things over, Qui-Gon  
turned Xan around to face him and asked, "What have you imagined when  
you've envisioned this night, Xan? Tell me what you want most?"

"Everything," Xan said, with uncharacteristic shyness.

"I'm no longer a young man, Xan," Qui-Gon chuckled, "so you'll have to make  
some choices."

Xan took a step forward to close the distance between them, not saying a  
word before he covered Qui-Gon's mouth in a gentle kiss. The kiss deepened  
quickly and the two men explored and tasted each other's mouths for a long  
while, tongues dueling as they traded control every few seconds.

When Xan finally pulled back, Qui-Gon smiled and said, "good choice."

Moving his hands to Qui-Gon's belt, Xan asked, "May I undress you?" and  
when Qui-Gon nodded, he set about to complete the task. The belt was  
removed and placed reverently on the bedside table with the lightsaber  
still attached. The sash was unwound next and folded carefully before  
being placed on the chair a few steps away. The stola quickly  
followed. He then pushed the tunics apart, his focus faltering as he  
exposed Qui-Gon's chest.

Leaning forward, Xan kissed a path down the bared skin, lips making contact  
with everything he could reach without bending. When he had gone as far as  
he could, he gently pushed Qui-Gon to sit on the bed and knelt between his  
legs to continue exploring. His mouth quickly moved to a nipple, licking,  
kissing and nipping until the circle had constricted into a tight bud and  
Qui-Gon moaned at the pleasurable touches. Xan kissed his way down that  
side until he reached the waistband of Qui-Gon's leggings and then repeated  
his motions from the waist up on the other side. He stopped for a long  
moment at the circular scar that marked Qui-Gon's injury on Naboo,  
caressing it with lips and tongue as he fought a wave of emotion that  
Qui-Gon could sense even without a bond between the two of them. As his  
mouth moved to concentrate on the second nipple, he slid the opened tunics  
off of Qui-Gon's shoulders.

With obvious reluctance, Xan shifted back into his haunches and folded the  
tunics carefully. After leaning over to set them with the other clothing,  
he turned his attention to the knee-high brown boots, undoing the buckles  
as easily as if he had done it twenty minutes ago, not twenty years. He  
pulled them off and set them by the bed before standing up and tugging  
Qui-Gon to his feet. "You are as handsome and hale as you were twenty  
years ago, my Master." His hands moved to Qui-Gon's waist, pulling off  
leggings and linens and tossing them unfolded on the chair.

"Your vision must be deteriorating, Xan," Qui-Gon chuckled, "but I thank  
you for the compliment."

Leaning in for another kiss, Xan slipped his tongue between Qui-Gon's lips,  
tasting him thoroughly before nipping lightly at his lower lip. "Better  
than I ever imagined," was whispered as Xanatos slipped back down to his  
knees. "And I imagined a lot," he added as he wrapped his hand around the  
semi-hard penis in front of him.

Qui-Gon moaned as Xan began stroking him, moaning louder when Xan lapped at  
the fluid collecting at the tip. He tried to remain still and allow Xan to  
control the encounter, but the feel of the hand stroking and the mouth  
licking and sucking was sending his arousal skyrocketing. After a few more  
moments, he reached down, wrapped a hand in the black hair and tugged  
gently. "Unless you're ready to have our night end now, you'd better slow  
down."

With a last lick, Xan released the thick shaft and rose to his feet. "If I  
have my way, this night wont end until the sun comes up."

Placing one hand on each side of Xan's face, Qui-Gon kissed the half circle  
scar on his cheek before stepping back and saying, "I would like my turn  
now, unless you have some objection."

"No objection," Xan replied as Qui-Gon's hands slid down his shoulders and  
back.

Now that permission had been given, Qui-Gon set to work undressing Xan. He  
took his time as Xan had, worshipping each bit of skin revealed with hands,  
mouth or both. He repeated Xan's motions, laving extra attention on both  
nipples before sliding his hands to the waist of Xan's pants. He pushed  
them done to the boot tops, then pulled them off along with the boots as  
Xan lifted one leg and then the other.

When Xan was fully naked, Qui-Gon pressed him back to lie on the bed and  
took his place beside him. "I prefer not to be distracted by aching knees  
as I taste you," he said before sliding down the bed. He kissed and licked  
at Xan's navel then buried his nose in the black curls and inhaled  
deeply. "Tell my what you want, Padawan?"

"Your hands, Master, please," Xan entreated. "I've always had a  
fascination for your hands."

Qui-Gon wrapped one hand around the ample penis, stroking slowly while his  
other hand drifted down to cup Xan's balls. Every few strokes, he would  
lean down and lap up the fluid pooling in the slit and suck on the tip  
before pulling back and continuing his ministrations. He could feel the  
sac in his hand pulling tight against Xan's body and slid one finger down  
to tease lightly over his perineum. He covered the head of Xan's penis  
with his mouth as he tightened his grasp and was rewarded with throaty  
groan that could have been ''Master" as Xan's release pulsed into his  
waiting mouth.

After laving the softening flesh with his tongue for a few seconds, Qui-Gon  
slid back up the bed and pulled his sated lover into his arms. They lay  
together for a long while, just basking in the closeness while Xan  
recovered from his orgasm.

Finally, Xan reached down and wrapped Qui-Gon's still erect shaft in his  
hand. "Will you take me, Qui-Gon? I want you to come while you're inside  
me."

Rolling Xan out of his arms, Qui-Gon reached for the tube of lube he had  
seen on the bedside table and motioned for him to roll over on his  
stomach. He shifted to kneel between the spread thighs and slowly began to  
coat and stretch the opening to Xan's body. By the time he was stroking  
three fingers into him, Xan was moaning and whimpering almost continually.

"Now, Qui-Gon, please. I need you now."

When the fingers disappeared from inside him, Xan twisted to look over his  
shoulder and said, "I want to be able to see your face when you take me."

Qui-Gon complied immediately, moving out from between his legs long enough  
for Xan to roll onto his back and then moved back between the spread  
thighs. "Are you ready, Padawan?"

"Please," Xan whispered, the word sounding very much like a moan.

After spreading the rest of the gel on his shaft, Qui-Gon positioned his  
penis against the stretched opening, locked his gaze with the ice blue eyes  
looking up at him and pressed slowly forward. "Yes," they both moaned as he  
was enclosed in the sheath of Xan's body. He remained still for a few  
seconds, waiting for Xan to adjust, and then began to thrust slowly into  
the tight heat.

Coherent words were no longer needed because everything they were feeling  
was written all over their faces. Years of pain began evaporating as their  
pleasure spiraled in time with Qui-Gon's thrusts. Moans and semi-coherent  
utterances of "more, yes, so good and please" filled the air between them.  
The pace quickened rapidly and soon Qui-Gon was pounding into the man  
beneath him, one hand on Xan's hip and the other stroking Xan's renewed  
erection.

The harder and faster thrusts sent Xan over the edge, his semen pulsing  
over Qui-Gon's fist with a cry of Qui-Gon's name. Qui-Gon's own orgasm  
rushed through him a few strokes later, the tremors in the sheath  
surrounding him milking his cock in intensely pleasurable pulses.

They remained connected until their last shudders abated and then Qui-Gon  
slipped from inside Xan and collapsed onto the bed, rolling to face  
him. When Xan finally had enough energy to meet his gaze, he asked, "Was  
that what you needed, Xani?"

Reaching up to trace Qui-Gon's lips with his thumb, Xan said softly, "I  
really do mean something to you. I could feel it in the Force around us  
when you were inside me."

They laid facing one another, legs entwined and hands stroking the smooth  
skin of each other's backs until the sound of a throat clearing in the  
vicinity of the doorway drew their attention to the other side of the room.

Obi-Wan was leaning heavily against the doorjamb, his expression and aura  
radiating twinges of jealousy and guilt entwined with a heavier  
concentration of arousal. He looked intently at the pair on the bed and  
said, "It appears that I no longer need to concern myself with your safety,  
Qui-Gon, so I'll just head back to our suite for a shower and some sleep."

"Obi-Wan, come here please?" Qui-Gon asked, concerned by the emotions  
swirling around his bondmate.

"I'd rather not," Obi-Wan argued. "Tonight is meant for you and Xanatos."

Xan rolled to face Obi-Wan and added his voice to the Master's. "Yes, join  
us."

"I don't think that would be wise," Obi-Wan said, attempting to keep his  
emotions from coloring either his tone or his bond with Qui-Gon. "I don't  
want to infringe on the limited time you have together."

"Now who's being an ass, Kenobi," Xan rebuked. "Are you trying to make  
Qui-Gon feel guilt to mitigate your own?"

Obi-Wan looked between the two men on the bed, the obvious guilt warring  
with his arousal until Qui-Gon's assurance of love over their bond finally  
pushed him to cross the floor and sit down on the edge of the bed.

Qui-Gon's shifted his hand from Xan's hip to rest on his trembling lover's  
arm as he asked, "Obi-Wan, what is it?"

"I owe you both an apology," Obi-Wan said softly. "In my insistence to  
access the bond to insure Qui-Gon's well being, I infringed on your  
privacy. I allowed myself to become enmeshed in the passion of your  
joining. By deepening my monitoring of Qui-Gon's reactions during your  
interlude, I shared in emotions and sensations that I should not have been  
privy to."

"Was that distressing for you, love?" Qui-Gon asked, the concern in his  
voice deepening.

Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan felt somewhat uncomfortable discussing  
this in front of Xan as the former padawans gazes met but also felt when  
Obi-Wan decided that he owed it to the three of them to speak  
honestly. Turning back to face his Master, Obi-Wan explained, "It was more  
peculiar than distressing, Qui-Gon. To feel your arousal seeping over our  
bond when I was in no way responsible for those reactions was confusing,  
intoxicating and stimulating all at the same time." He glanced back at Xan  
before looking down at the hand on his arm and admitted, "Made me feel a  
little like the voyeur Xan accused me of being."

Before Qui-Gon could respond, Xan spoke. "You have nothing to apologize  
for, Kenobi. You gave me an opportunity I never expected to have in this  
life and for that I'll be forever grateful."

"Xan is right, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon agreed. "You set aside your own desires  
and allowed us the chance to heal our wounds with no real inkling of what  
that would entail." He reached down and took hold of the hand fisted in  
his lover's leggings. "Come be with us, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's posture relaxed a bit but he still didn't move from where he sat  
on the edge of the bed. It was clear to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan was still  
fighting with his conscience, aroused by the notion of being with Qui-Gon  
and Xan in this most intimate situation but still uncomfortable making  
himself vulnerable to his former enemy. "I don't know, Qui-Gon," he  
finally admitted, looking down at their joined hands.

"I can feel your confusion, love, your fascination with the salacious  
possibilities being offered and your belief that you should be able to  
stave off the lure of such carnal endeavors. Add that to your anxiety that  
giving into those carnal desires could harm our relationship and you are  
left with a dilemma in which any decision you make may be the wrong one,"  
Qui-Gon pointed out gently.

Raising his eyes to meet Qui-Gon's, Obi-Wan said with a shy smile, "There  
are times that I am still awed with how well you know me. It's as if you  
can see directly into my heart and soul and illuminate things that I  
struggle to drag from the shadows."

"This night definitely proves that the same can be said of you, my  
Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied. "And it's evident that we both consider each  
other's needs before we consider our own. If the circumstances of our  
lives had been different, I believe that you and Xanatos could have been  
friends." Bringing the hand he was still holding to his lips, he added  
vehemently, "Be with us, love, and the harmony that Xanatos and I  
established will be complete."

After hesitating only a moment longer, Obi-Wan stood up and took a few  
steps away from the bed and began removing his clothing. When he turned  
back to the bed, Xan has moved a half-meter away from Qui-Gon, making a  
space for him between them. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed  
with embarrassment under Xan's lingering scrutiny and let his own gaze rake  
over the beloved body, his gaze and Xan's lingering for long moments on  
Obi-Wan's semi-hard shaft.

As Obi-Wan settled between them, Xan reached over to touch the younger man,  
running his hand down the smooth chest to the edge of ginger curls. "I'd  
be happy to help you out with that, Kenobi," Xan drawled seductively. "You  
have a great body and I'd love to see what's behind that carefully  
controlled exterior." Qui-Gon knew his own eyes had darkened with lust  
when Xan looked over in his direction.

"And I think our Master would find the idea of watching his former  
apprentices together very erotic."

A wave of lust surged through the bond at Xan's words and Qui-Gon was  
relatively certain it wasn't entirely his own.

Xan either sensed their joint arousal coloring the Force or decided that  
Obi-Wan's silence implied his consent, for in the next moment he was  
slipping his hand a little lower to run a finger along Obi-Wan's firming  
shaft, prodding with a combination of action and words.

"Come on, Kenobi. You know you want to." He ran his thumb through the  
drop of fluid hiding in the slit, looked past Obi-Wan's shoulder to meet  
Qui-Gon's gaze and continued huskily. "I'll take the edge off for you and  
it'll give the old man a chance to get his second wind. Then maybe you and  
I can join forces and love Qui-Gon into a puddle."

Cock twitching in spite of barely concealed reservations, Obi-Wan turned so  
that he could see Qui-Gon's face. "Master?" he whispered, every question  
voiced in the one word.

Qui-Gon leaned in for a passionate kiss, allowing all his love to spill  
over their bond and through their lips. "I can't say that I don't find the  
idea very enticing but you mustn't let my feelings direct your  
decision. Only do this if it's something you're comfortable doing and want  
for yourself."

Qui-Gon sensed the instant Obi-Wan acknowledged that the unfamiliar taste  
on his tongue was Xan's release. When Xan shifted with Obi-Wan and  
continued teasing along the length of his cock with that one finger,  
Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan succumbing to Xan's ministrations. After a few  
more seconds, Obi-Wan broke their kiss and brought his lips to Qui-Gon's  
ear, admitting softly, "I do find the idea very appealing but more for the  
fact that you'll be watching than that someone else will be touching  
me. The way it excites me when I masturbate for you."

Qui-Gon eyes darkened even further at those words. "To say I'll enjoy  
watching you would be a vast understatement, though I think Xan's  
estimation of my recovery potential is misconstrued."

Xan looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder at Qui-Gon. "I'm sure we can create a  
performance stimulating enough to bolster your libido." He slid his hand  
behind Qui-Gon's neck, pulling down to sandwich Obi-Wan between them until  
their mouths could meet in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Xan then  
shifted until his mouth covered Obi-Wan's, initiating a kiss that was  
harder and more demanding between them. When he pulled back, Xan looked  
from passion darkened green eyes to blue ones and his face morphed into a  
wicked smile. "I'd say you're interested enough, Kenobi. Now let's put on  
a show that will have our Master begging to fuck one or both of us when  
we're done."

Obi-Wan let the last of his reservations be melted away and bestowed an  
impish smile in Qui-Gon's direction before answering Xan with a, "Sounds  
like a plan." When Xan tugged at his arm, Obi-Wan rolled over on his back  
and looked up at his kneeling counterpart and the sight made Qui-Gon's  
breath hitch.

Tracing one finger from adam's apple to groin, Xan drawled, "Since I need a  
little recovery time before the next round myself, I'll have more than  
enough time to get you caught up, Kenobi. But where to begin?" He threw a  
sly look Qui-Gon's way before raking his gaze up and down Obi-Wan's body in  
what looked like serious contemplation. "Poor boy, I think you've waited  
long enough," he said, before swallowing the cock bobbing in front of him  
without another word.

Qui-Gon watched Xan use considerable skill to drive Obi-Wan to  
distraction. The time spent monitoring Qui-Gon plus the conversation of  
the last few minutes had fueled Obi-Wan's arousal and Qui-Gon could see it  
wouldn't take much stimulation to bring him to completion. He was enjoying  
the needy whimpers and moans but then so was Xan as he intermingled bits of  
stronger suction with his teasing licks and strokes to prolong Obi-Wan's  
experience as long as possible.

Qui-Gon slid closer as Xan pleasured Obi-Wan, placing sporadic kisses and  
touches on the various places within reach on both of them. Obi-Wan's  
arched into his touch as he bit down on a peaked nipple and Xan shifted  
closer to Qui-Gon as he slid one hand down the length of his back. Qui-Gon  
alternated touching and looking, enthralled by the sight of Obi-Wan's cock  
disappearing into Xan's mouth over and over. He could feel the war waging  
within Obi-Wan between his pleasure at the exquisite sensations and his  
frustration at being denied release, and Qui-Gon wasn't surprised when  
Obi-Wan lost the fight quite spectacularly.

Reaching out, Obi-Wan grabbed Xan's hair and yanked him upward to see his  
face. "Sith damn you, Xanatos. Either finish me off or get out of the way  
so I can do it myself," he growled in between gasps of breath.

Xan looked from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon and laughed. "I'd have thought fifteen  
years with you would've given the kid more patience."

"You fucking bastard," Obi-Wan yelled as he tried to move but Xan held him  
down firmly with a hand on each hip.

"Well, if you're going get all testy about it," Xan quipped, but then took  
pity on his partner and swallowed him fully.

It took a barely a minute of strong suction before Obi-Wan was crying out  
incoherently and his semen was bathing the inside of Xan's mouth. Obi-Wan  
reached over and pulled Qui-Gon down to him as he came, kissing him  
passionately as his orgasm tore through him. When he finally regained the  
ability to move, he released Qui-Gon and they both looked up to see Xan  
smiling.

"I knew there had to be some fire buried beneath that stoic Jedi exterior,"  
Xan teased affectionately.

"More than you could possibly imagine," Qui-Gon responded barely loud  
enough for the other man to hear.

After looking at Qui-Gon in mild surprise, Xan moved from his place between  
Obi-Wan's legs to lie down beside him, opposite Qui-Gon.

With a last look at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan rolled over so he could face Xan and  
placed a hand behind Xan's neck to draw him in for a kiss. Remembering his  
own disquiet at kissing someone new, at tasting himself combined with the  
unfamiliar flavor of another man's mouth, Qui-Gon didn't need their bond to  
sense Obi-Wan's feelings or anticipate his bondmate's generosity. When  
Xan's renewed arousal pressed against his hip, Obi-Wan reached down and  
wrapped his hand around it. When he finally pulled back from the kiss, he  
cast a seductive glance Qui-Gon's direction as he asked Xan, "Would you  
like me to return the favor or should we go forward with your original plan?"

Xan reached over Obi-Wan's until his hand came in contact with Qui-Gon's  
renewed erection, stroking gently as he replied, "Looks like our  
performance had the desired effect so I think we should take advantage of  
that." Then he kissed Obi-Wan again before chuckling, "I'll take the  
bottom half to start."

With no more warning than that, Qui-Gon was abruptly slammed onto his back  
and the ravishing began. Obi-Wan knelt on one side and concentrated on the  
upper half of his body, kissing, licking, and nipping at lips, neck, ears,  
shoulders and nipples. A few passion marks were sucked to the surface then  
laved tenderly but Obi-Wan was conscientious enough to keep them to places  
that would be cover by Qui-Gon's clothing. Xan knelt on the other side and  
moved below the waist, kissing and caressing him everywhere but the place  
he wanted most. Bites and passion marks soon decorated the inside of both  
thighs and one hip, with the brief surges of pain only adding to Qui-Gon's  
experience. The dual assault was extremely pleasurable, the exquisite  
sensations bring his arousal to a point he had reached on very few  
occasions, even with Obi-Wan. His moaning and begging became almost  
continual, but even he wasn't sure if he was begging them to stop or to  
continue. When Xan finally licked the  
length of his shaft with very slow strokes of his tongue his ability to  
think vanished completely.

"Padawan, please," Qui-Gon begged and they both stopped what they were  
doing and smiled at him wryly.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, Master," Obi-Wan teased as he  
pinched a nipple between his fingers and laughed as Qui-Gon rolled his eyes  
in frustration.

Xan leaned over Qui-Gon and devoured his successor's mouth in a hard kiss  
but still had the presence of mind to let one hand slide down to wrap  
around Qui-Gon's cock. As he broke the kiss, he began to stroke slowly and  
said, "Finding the pair of us more than you can handle, Master?"

"I should've known the two of you with a common goal would be a formidable  
pair," Qui-Gon replied, his words punctuated with groans and gasped breaths.

"And you're loving every minute of it, Master," Xan remarked with a smirk  
as his strokes sped up.

"Never said I wasn't," Qui-Gon muttered distractedly under the sensual  
assault.

"I think we should show him just how formidable we are. You game, Kenobi?"  
Xan asked.

"Well, you did say you wanted Qui-Gon begging," Obi-Wan taunted amiably as  
his hand fell away from the nipple he had been pinching. His eyes took in  
a wicked gleam as they locked on Qui-Gon's and he gestured to Xan to move  
out of the way. "Roll over and get up onto your hands and knees,  
Qui-Gon." When Qui-Gon had done as he was told and was position on his  
hands and knees in the center of the bed, Obi-Wan instructed Xan, "Slide  
under him and you can continue your torture, I mean pleasuring, while I  
shift to a more sensitive location." Obi-Wan waited until Xan had laid  
down on his back and slid under the arch of Qui-Gon's body. When Xan's  
head was level with his groin and his mouth was positioned centimeters away  
from Qui-Gon leaking cock, Obi-Wan moved to kneel behind his Master. He  
placed a few kisses along Qui-Gon's lower back, bit one ass cheek gently  
and then ran his tongue slowly along the dark crack. Qui-Gon bucked up  
against him and caught a glimpse as Obi-Wan leaned  
his head over the side of his hip to look at Xan. "Just make sure he  
doesn't come or neither of us will get fucked. It would take hours of rest  
before we could get a round three," Obi-Wan coached.

The vibration of Xan's "hmmm," in reply rippling over Qui-Gon's cock drew a  
loud moan from him and that was just the beginning. The feel of Obi-Wan's  
tongue tracing his anus in gently swipes was driving him crazy with need  
and when the muscle pushed inside him, he cried out in absolute  
pleasure. The tongue stroked in and out of him, slowly at first and then  
speeding up slightly, dragging moans of "gods, please, more," along with an  
assortment of curses in languages Qui-Gon hadn't used for years. The mouth  
on his cock moved in tandem with the probing tongue and the small part of  
his mind that still functioned wondered why he hadn't experimented with two  
partners years ago. He used every ounce of his masterly controls to stave  
off the orgasm building from the soles of his feet, wanting to extend the  
exquisite torture as long as possible, but when he felt Xan stroking his  
balls away from his body for the third time, he knew his body couldn't hold  
back much longer.

Shifting his hips in an unsuccessful attempt to pull away from the mouths  
tantalizing him so amazingly, Qui-Gon croaked, "Stop." When he was finally  
under control enough to speak coherently, he added, "If fucking is the  
culmination of your agenda, I suggest we get to it now."

Xan slid from beneath Qui-Gon after one last lick, looking between him and  
Obi-Wan. "Well, what'll it be?"

Qui-Gon sent a series of images of the three of them in a variety of  
positions through the Force, more than willing to partake in any of them,  
but the strong mental, _**no**_ , surging over the bond at any image with Xan  
penetrating him, made the decision for him. "I find I'm enjoying being the  
center of attention. Lie on your back, Xan," he instructed. He  
acknowledged Obi-Wan's somewhat embarrassed mental, _thank you_ , with a  
wave of love of their bond as he reached for the lube he had used  
earlier. Shifting to kneel between Xan's legs, he coated his fingers.

Xan placed one hand behind each knee to hold himself open as Qui-Gon  
quickly added a bit of lubrication to his still slick opening then handed  
the tube back to Obi-Wan. He and Xan both moaned as Qui-Gon slid into him  
again, both taking a moment to bask in the sensation although Qui-Gon's  
stillness was for Obi-Wan. Xan let out a few more whimpered moans as  
Obi-Wan slid his fingers into Qui-Gon, the motions of coating and  
stretching pushing Qui-Gon's cock a little deeper inside him.

Then it was Obi-Wan's turn to moan as he slid into Qui-Gon and stilled.  
Finally, just being sheathed and filled wasn't enough and Qui-Gon pulled  
back slowly from Xan's body, his backward movement allowing Obi-Wan to push  
deeper in.

Finding a rhythm that worked was hard for them at first and, more than  
once, one of their cocks slipped from its satin casing. Qui-Gon finally  
locked his elbows and leaned forward, trapping Xan's penis between their  
stomachs as he thrust into him. This allowed Obi-Wan to shift a little  
closer, and he grabbed on to Qui-Gon's waist and snapped his hips, pressing  
forward and pulling back in a rhythm that matched Qui-Gon's. When they  
found an effective pattern of movement, the air around became filled with  
moans, groans, grunts and cries that no one could accurately identify as  
coming from one specific person.

They were soon lost in the cadence of this age-old dance, the sensual bliss  
they shared sensitizing the Force around them and adding to the sensations  
almost smothering them in ecstasy. Xan surrendered to the onslaught first,  
the friction of the sweat slicked skin of Qui-Gon's stomach against his  
cock enough to push him over the edge, dragging a hoarse scream of "Master"  
from his lips. Qui-Gon succumbed a half dozen strokes later, the feel of  
Xan's muscles tightening around his shaft milking him expertly. The  
lovingly whispered, "Padawan," was meant for both men and, as Qui-Gon  
tensed, he felt Obi-Wan falling into the abyss, his semen pulsing into  
Qui-Gon's body in thick jets.

When the tremors passed and the three men finally collapsed on the bed  
together, they remained in the same order, with Qui-Gon bracketed on either  
side by his former padawans. He was the first to regain the ability to  
move and he rolled onto his back, before pulling Xan against one side and  
Obi-Wan against the other. He pressed a kiss to the top of each sweaty  
head and tightened his grasp around them. "Sleep, my Padawans, and know  
that you are always loved," he whispered as he followed them into the  
depths of sated slumber.

As if illustrating the rightness of this reconciliation, the Force  
shimmered around the sleeping men, encasing them in the wisps and tendrils  
representing the strength of their shared love.

The End.


End file.
